Te fuiste
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Nunca imagino que su día terminaría de esa manera, en la sala de un hospital.


-Murió- con esa palabra su mundo se derrumbó, todo perdió sentido y callo dentro de una pozo negro. Y dejo de escuchar al doctor

-N-no puede ser cierto- sentía sus ojos arder por las lágrimas que caerían en cualquier momento, la desesperación crecer dentro de su ser. La tristeza. Las ganas de morir junto a él.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?- le pregunto mientras estaban sentados cómodamente en el sillón, repasando los canales

-En tu estado no es conveniente- dijo siguiendo con su tarea de cambiar canales

-Mou~ Vamos, quiero salir, me aburro de estar sentado sin que me dejes mover un sólo dedo- hizo un tierno puchero, y puso ojos de cachorrito-Vamos~

-Ah- suspiro en señal de derrota- Esta bien

-Yeei!- grito alzando los brazos, para después colgarse del cuello de su esposo y darle un suave beso en los labio- Te amo tanto-

-Y yo a ti- le robo otro beso, uno lleno de cariño- Vamos-

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron sus tennis, tomaron las llaves de auto y del departamento y salieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fueron al centro comercial a ver la ropa, aquellos lindos trajecitos de conejito, leones, tigres o cualquier otro animalito, aquellos de los que ya tenían toneladas, regalos de sus familiares o amigos, aun así querían comprar unos más.

Pasaron a una tienda de juguetes, y vieron unos cuantos, compraron una sonaja de colores verde, con estrellitas amarilla, muy bonitas, y un peluche de un perrito muy tierno.

Después fueron a comer un helado. Dejaron las comprar en el auto.

Caminaron por un parque cerca del centro comercial muy bonito lleno de árboles con un verde hermoso, juegos donde los niños disfrutaban jugando, caminos empedrados, y en el centro una hermosa fuente.

Se sentaron en una banca frente a la fuente, ya era tarde, empezaba a enfriar.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su vientre de nueve meses

-Seguro que igual a ti- dijo viendo como su esposo movía su mano sobre el vientre abultado

-Espero que hagas enojar a papi, como yo lo hacía en la preparatoria- decía con un tono travieso y una risa muy hermosa a oídos del otro- Soporta sus celos, y todo los regaños que te de pequeña- por alguna razón sintió un hueco en el estómago, y las palabras que decía su amado le parecían una despedida. Rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Recuerda que serás muy hermosa, y tu papi que querrá cuidar de cualquiera que quiera poner una mano sobre ti, se paciente con él ¿Si?- le decía a su pequeña.

- Sera mejor que nos vallamos, ya es tarde- ambos se levantaron de la banca y comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde habían estacionado el auto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sabía que había pasado, todo fue muy rápido.

Cuando se dio cuenta ambos estaban en el pavimento, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero de alguna manera logro hablar

-¿Estas bien?- no hubo respuesta, y fue cuando la vio, aquel liquido rojo que caía desde la cabeza, y... Tenía que ser una broma.

Saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y se acercó al cuerpo de su amado.

Vio como decía algo, pero no podía escuchar

-No hables, por favor, resiste- las lágrimas salieron, mojando sus mejillas y llegando a la cara de su esposo- ¡ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA!- grito, estaba desesperado, no podía perderlos, su vida, sus amores, su todo.

Los gritos de horror de las personas que veían la escena. Los llantos de dolor de los demás. El sonido de las ambulancias a lo lejos. Todo era gritos de dolor, pero él no escuchaba nada, solamente sentía que algo de él se iba.

.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de pasos, las enfermeras yendo y viniendo, los doctores, el olor a medicina y anestésicos. Las miradas vacías de las personas que habían recibido las peores noticias, los llantos, sus amigos llamándole.

Pero él no escuchaba nada.

-Shintaro!- recibió una cachetada que lo trajo a la realidad, fue Akashi.

-...- no dijo nada no se quejó. Solamente se quedó quieto.

-Midorima-kun!- la voz de Kuroko, se escuchaba alterada, tal vez por el llanto que no pudo reprimir.

-Maldición Midorima! Reacciona- la voz de Aomine, siempre enojada. Pero eso ya no importaba, todo se había perdido. Su vida, su amor, todo se fue

-¡Maldición! MIDORIMA-Kagami lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- ¡No lo perdiste todo!- le grito, se sorprendió, ¿cómo que no lo había perdido todo? Takao había muerto,

-Murió, él murió, claro que perdí todo- su voz se rompería en cualquier momento

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡LA TIENES A ELLA, A TU HIJA!- los gritos estaban llenos de verdad, la tenía a ella- Nos tienes a nosotros, a tu familia- no pudo más y hecho a llorar. Lo perdió a él, claro que sentía la perdida en su corazón, y no lo superaría rápidamente, pero tenía a sus amigos, su familia y a su hija. Su bebita. Su pequeño milagro.

Lloro, grito, se derrumbó. Tenía todo y tenía nada, a si se sentía.

Kuroko lo abrazo, al igual que Akashi. Los tres lloraron la perdida, y la vida que se salvó.

Y entonces recordó, las palabras que le había dicho

« Cuídala, protégela y amala, nunca olvides que te amo, Sin-chan. Nunca me olvides.»

Y lloro aún más, grito más fuerte, pero también prometió que lo haría, nunca lo olvidaría, y cuidaría de su hija, el producto de su amor, del amor que ambos se profesaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

«Ne~ Shin-chan, gracias por todo, por tu amistad, tu amor, por... Amarme como lo hiciste, por cuidarme...

Mírame estoy llorando, seguro que te reirías de mí.

Bueno, quiero decirte que te amé con todo mi corazón, fuiste mi primer amor, y todo salió justo como espere.

Lamentablemente no poder ver crecer a nuestra princesa, pero estoy seguro que la cuidaras bien, y sabrás protegerla como lo hiciste conmigo.

Te pedí que no me olvidaras, y sé que no lo harás, a-aun así q-quiero que e-encuentres la felicidad, n-no te quedes a-atrapado.

Dios, me debo ver ridículo llorando. Jejeje

Recuerda que no estás solo, los tienes a ellos, y a nuestra bebita.

Te amo, Shin-chan... Adiós

Y tu pequeña como dije aquel día en el que me fui, ten paciencia con tu padre, el aún es inexperto, y seguro te hará enojar, pero nunca lo odies. Así como rabiaras también sonreirás, te sobreprotegerá estoy seguro de eso, pero comprende que eres su reina y siempre que cuidara más que a nada.

Te amo, mi pequeña reina… Nos veremos algún día»

«Cuídense mis amores»

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos. Las palabras de su mami dejaron en aquella carta escrita para su padre y a ella. Pero que ella descubrió hace unos momentos.

-Hija... ¿Estás bien?- se padre se arrodillo junto a ella, y le mostro las carta, su padre la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

Su hija lo abrazo y ambos lloraron, por la falta de él, y por su preocupación.

Y saber que de alguna manera sabía que les haría falta.

-Mami- dijo entre sollozos.

-Kazunari- sollozo

Aquellas dos personas se abrazar, recordando uno lo que vivió en ese día, así como lo que gano.

-Vamos, Kiseki- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- Mamá no aprobaría verte llorar-

-Hai- contesto la pequeña limpiándose las lágrimas y mostrando una sonrisa

Se parece tanto a ti

Fue lo que pensó Midorima al ver a su pequeña hija.

-Vamos tus tíos nos esperan-

* * *

No me golpeen, por fi. Esto sale cuando leo fics traste donde muere un personaje… waaa llore cuando escribí esto… fue muy difícil, prometo que algún día recompensare a estos dos, de verdad T.T por el momento esto fue lo que salió al tomar mi celular…

Espero que les gustara…

Lo siento Kazu-chan, te recompensare

Aclaraciones por si no quedo muy claro, Kazunari presentia que pasaria el accidente, por eso escribio la carta, la noche anterior, y dijo todo eso cuando estaba en el parque.

Perdones las faltas de ortografia, y si encuentras palabras asji.


End file.
